Powerpuff Toon Adventures
Powerpuff Toon Adventures 'is an episode of the 2016 ''Powerpuff Girls reboot that crossovers with Tiny Toon Adventures. It is co-produced by Warner Bros. Animation. Unlike other TTA media, Amblin Entertainment isn't involved in the creation of this crossover special. Synopsis Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup get teleported into Acme Acres, where they meet the Tiny Toons. The girls then spend time and hang out with the toonsters... until Mojo Jojo and Dr. Gene Splicer come to Acme Acres and begin terrorizing the town. The Powerpuff Girls and the Tiny Toons now must team up to stop the two villains from destroying the toons' beloved home. Plot It is another beautiful morning in Townsville, and the three Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are lying in a grass field in the park, relaxing themselves from an off-day. Blossom begins to feel comfortable, and Bubbles and Buttercup are enjoying the view of the pretty blue sky. Then the three girls begin to sigh with calmness. But suddenly, an indigo vortex emerges from the sky, leaving the three girls shocked, and they all get sucked up by the large thing floating above. The scene now goes to Acme Acres, home to all of the Tiny Toons characters and their mentors, the Looney Tunes. It's the end of school at Acme Looniversity, and Buster, Babs and Plucky walk to their homes. Buster says that he's got a carrot buffet at his house and requests his friends to come with him. Then the large vortex from before appears just in front of the little toonsters and spits out Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. The girls wake up and see the rabbits and duck in front of them; for Bubbles, she sees Buster Bunny and flies towards him to hug the rabbit, as she's a total fan of animals. Blossom and Buttercup introduce themselves to the toons, but since their animal-loving sister is still hugging Buster, they have to introduce Bubbles for them. Buttercup then tells Bubbles to stop hugging the "funny bunny" (Buster), to which Bubbles instantly obeys. Then Buster and his friends introduce themselves with a rendition of their theme song (see the "Quotes" section of the page below). After the introduction, Buster invites the three females to hang out with him at his house along with Babs and Plucky. At Buster's house, everyone (except Plucky) is enjoying Buster's carrot buffet. The girls (including Babs) thank Buster for the carrots and he replies with "You're welcome". Buster tells everyone that they've got more Tiny Toons in Acme Acres. Then the animals and the girls set off to see the rest of Buster's friends. Once they arrive at Acme Park, the bunnies introduce the girls to Hamton J. Pig, who is vacuuming a piece of gum stuck onto the sidewalk. Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles are then shown Shirley the Loon, who tells the three girls their fortunes. Fowlmouth is then introduced, who shakes hands with Buttercup while saying "Nice to dadgum meet you, Buttercup". Buttercup then angrily slaps the rooster after hearing the word "dadgum". Babs then introduces the PPGs to Fifi La Fume, who shows them her favorite perfume and sprays herself with it, much to Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's disgust. Plucky then shows the girls Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper, who are friendlily chatting to each other on a bench via signs. Once they see Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, they have to greet them with signs reading "HI" and "Nice to meet 'ya" respectively due to their disability to speak. The girls then meet Furrball, the unlucky feline, who is trying to catch Sweetie Pie perched on the branch of a tree. And finally, the girls are introduced to Dizzy Devil, where they, after being told by Buster Dizzy's interests, order a bunch of ACME products for Dizzy to feast on. The rabbits and duck then run out of friends to introduce, so Babs says "I think we got them all". The gang is just about to give up when Gogo unsuspectingly appears via a surprise jump out of nowhere, startling the six. Buster then apologizes to the dodo bird for almost forgetting him and introduces the PPGs to his Wackyland friend. The girls, in return, introduce themselves to Gogo, but when Blossom shakes his hand, Gogo smacks her, Bubbles and Buttercup pancake-flat with his mallet, going to his wacky side. But they spring back to shape and forgive Gogo for his wackiness. Buster thinks he should tell his and his friends' mentors about the whole thing that happened. But too late; Bugs and the other Looney Tunes appear behind him, seemingly looking angry. Buster tries to apologize for not introducing the older toons to his superpowered visitors, but Bugs calms down on him because he has watched an ACME News report on TV involving the girls' visit to Acme Acres. By night, Bugs throws a party at Acme Loo to celebrate the visit of the Powerpuff Girls. Everyone in Acme Acres is invited and has a great time seeing the girls show off their powers, like flying, laser vision, laser projection, etc. The toons cheer for their performance and take pictures of them. TBA Characters The Powerpuff Girls * Blossom * Buttercup * Bubbles * Mojo Jojo (antagonist) Tiny Toon Adventures * Buster Bunny * Plucky Duck * Babs Bunny * Dizzy Devil * Hamton J. Pig * Shirley the Loon * Fowlmouth * Fifi La Fume * Calamity Coyote * Little Beeper * Gogo Dodo * Elmyra Duff (mentioned) * Furrball the Cat * Sweetie Pie * Dr. Gene Splicer (antagonist) Looney Tunes * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Elmer Fudd * Taz the Tasmanian Devil * Porky Pig * Pepe Le Pew * Foghorn Leghorn * Wile E. Coyote * Road Runner * Sylvester Cat * Tweety Bird Voice actors * Amanda Leighton as Blossom * Kristen Li as Bubbles * Natalie Palamides as Buttercup * Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo * Tom Kenny as Narrator * Jeff Bergman as Plucky Duck, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew, Sylvester Cat, Tweety Bird * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Hamton * Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny * Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil * Jim Cummings as Taz the Tasmanian Devil * Billy West as Buster Bunny, Elmer Fudd * Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon * Rob Paulsen as Fowlmouth * Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume * Frank Welker as Gogo Dodo * Dee Bradley Baker as Furrball, Little Beeper, Road Runner * Candi Milo as Sweetie Pie * Jeff Altman as Dr. Gene Splicer Quotes Powerpuff Girls' encounter with Buster, Babs and Plucky '''Blossom: weakly W-where are we? the Tiny Toons and speech becomes stronger a-and who are they!? Buttercup: I bet we're just hallucinating. Bubbles: Ooohh!! A blue funny bunny! Come here, you little rascal! to Buster and hugs him very tight Buster: groaning She is even more worse than Elmyra! Blossom: Anyways, we're the Powerpuff Girls, and we come from Townsville. Name's Blossom! Buttercup: And I'm Buttercup! Bubbles still hugging Buster Buttercup: Oh! And the blue animal lover? Her name's Bubbles. Buster: She's still worse than Elmyra. Buttercup: Okay Bubbles, you can stop hugging the funny bunny now. Bubbles: Huh? Oh, sorry go of Buster and his oxygen returns Buster: Phew, what a relief. Blossom: But still, who are you guys? theme song used for Buster, Babs and Plucky's introduction to the Powerpuff Girls * Buster: We're tiny * Babs: We're toony * Plucky: We're all a little looney * Buster, Babs and Plucky: And in this afternoony, we are so glad to meet you! * Buster: I'm Buster * Babs: I'm Babsie * Plucky: And Plucky is my name-y! * Buster, Babs and Plucky: And in Acme Acres, it's a gag or two! * Acme Looniversity is the school we take * Watch out for that falling safe, * Or you'll be a pancake! * Blossom: They're crazy * Buttercup: Let them be * Bubbles: They're absolutely funny! * Buster, Babs and Plucky: It's Tiny Toon Adventures, come and laugh along! * We hope you like our song! Trivia *Jeff Bergman voices Plucky Duck in this episode, as his original voice actor, Joe Alaskey, died on February 3, 2016. **The same goes for Buster where he is now voiced by Billy West, Instead of John Kassir. **Along with Hamton where he is also now voced by Bob Bergen, Instead of Don Messick. ***Frank Welker reprises his role as Gogo Dodo, but Dee Bradley Baker voices Furrball and Little Beeper. *This is the second Powerpuff Girls crossover to be released, the first being TTG v PPG, which crossovers with Teen Titans Go!. *Blossom's reason for being able to recognize ACME products is because she's watched a bunch of Road Runner cartoons in her time. (This is not mentioned in the original PPG, since this episode is a non-canon crossover) *The ending hearts sequence appears at the closing of this episode but is completely modified. The pulsating hearts are now shaped like silhouettes of the WB shield, and the Powerpuff Girls' streaks are shifted up and travel in a center straight line to make room for the Tiny Toons' streaks appearing below. After the star explosion, Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup appear in their normal poses yet still remain on the top of the screen, and below them is the Tiny Toons crowd. The "The End" sign even appears. The narrator's speech is also modified so that he makes mention of the Tiny Toons, and when the "The End" sign appears, he comments on the Tiny Toons being his favorite characters. **The narrator's speech goes like this here: "And so once again, the day is saved, thanks to... The Powerpuff Girls!... and the Tiny Toons! Seriously, I like those guys because they are the source of slapstick!". *The Tiny Toons characters appear in their Kennedy Cartoons style. *The Powerpuff Girls mention their creator by saying "Phew! It smells like Craig McCracken in a dumpster!" after smelling Fifi's perfume. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers